earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Caribe Bay
Barcelona Barcelona is a metropolis on the north coast of Venezuela bordering Carúpano, Maracay and the Caribbean Sea. History Founding The town was founded 28th July 2019 by OzziekoalaBritz. The town occupies the area which Koala Bay used to occupy before if fell. Annexation of Porlamar After Porlamar fell on the 29th August 2019, the area Porlamar occupied was divided between Barcelona which annexed the western side and neighbouring Carúpano who annexed the eastern side. Population boom Between the 26th August 2019 and 28th September 2019 Caribe Bay had a massive population boom as its population rose from 15 residents on the 25th August 2019 to 75 on the 28th September 2019. In mid-October the town peaked at 100 residents, and then the population began to decline. Name Change In early December a vote was held for Caribe Bay citizens to decide on whether to change the name or not. After majority of the population voted for a name change the name was changed to Barcelona. Notable Buildings The metropolis boasts many great buildings within its boundaries. The town's mayor OzziekoalaBritz and one of its residents Boonyy work on public buildings for the town, such as the museum that they are currently working on. Caribe Bay Station The town's spawn is home to a transport station, which has connections to other towns in South America through the Nether highway. The station also has a railway which currently goes between the western side of the bay and the border with Carúpano. There is also a ice highway being built, but currently it doesn't go anywhere. Caribe Bay Aquarium 2 plots over from Caribe Bay Station there is an aquarium which the public can go through on the railway, or view from inside the public part of the aquarium. The aquarium is host to dozens of turtles and 1 cod. Occasionally turtles are released from the aquarium however this rarely happens as the turtles are often lost after being released and it is unknown what has happened to them. Boony's Bakery The bakery is found between Caribe Bay Station and Caribe Bay Aquarium. The bakery is always filled with different kinds of food, and is. the main supply of food for residents who don't have their own food supply. Porlamar Lighthouse In the Porlamar region of the town a lighthouse was constructed on a small island between the northern island and the mainland, so that people can easily navigate between the mainland and Porlamar Islands. Porlamar Bridges Between Western Porlamar island and the mainland there is 2 bridges, which meet at Porlamar Lighthouse. The bridges were constructed to help residents get to the island without swimming, boating or going via Carúpano. The bridges were also built so that there is easy access to Porlamar Lighthouse. Porlamar Watchtower In the centre of Western Porlamar Island there is the watchtower which looks out over the surrounding sea, and parts of Carúpano. Status Although the town is part of a nation, it is neutral and will not take part in any wars even if the nation its in is at war as the town prefers peace over war. Notable People Below are notable people in the town's history and culture: *OzziekoalaBritz- Town mayor and founder. Also the Chancellor of Trinish Venezuela *Adaster54- First King of the nation (Trinidad and Tobago) *xPadpai - Current King of the nation (Trinidad and Tobago) Category:Towns